If You're Not The One
by Huang and Wu
Summary: If you're not the one, then why my heart always beats 'cause of you? #TaoRis


_**(Oneshot) 'If You're Not The One' | Shounen-ai**_

[Inspirated] Daniel Bedingfield – If You're Not The One

Cast : Wu Yifan (Kris), Huang Zitao (Tao), dsb.

Disclaimare : EXO milik bersama, tapi Baekhyun milik author! And ini adalah FF murni dari otak keras author! Hak cipta dipegang author! #ngotot abies

Genre : Shounen-ai, Romance (S-aR)

Couple : TaoRis *harus*, dsb.

Summary : _**'If You're Not The One'**_, why my heart always beats 'cause you? #

Rated : T [Teen] ^_^a

**No Bash, No Siders, No Plagiat! Hargai gue, okayy! [WARNING!] Banyak typo(s) dimana dimana dimana #ayu kebanting Author masih polos-los-los, jadi nggak ngerti yang begituan, okay! Moga langgeng buat ****TAORIS****! Kamsahamnida! ^^b {Jangan lupa RCL, yak!}**

**A/N : Mungkin akan lebih sreg kalo sambil ngedengerin Daniel Bedingfield - If You're Not The One ^^**

**~ Zahra Maulidi Presents ~**

Start ^^

Seorang _namja_ tengah menatap pemandangan kota Seoul dari balkonnya. Tatapannya kosong. Raganya diam tak bergerak –hanya dadanya yang bergerak pelan karena ia masih bernafas. Jejak air mata tampak membekas dari kedua pelupuk matanya.

"_Gege_, Tao benci sama _gege_"gumamnya, dengan air mata yang baru kembali mengalir.

Tao menunduk. Air matanya menetes menyapa Bumi. Bibirnya terisak. _Handphone_ di tangannya tergenggam erat.

TOK TOK

CKLEK

"Taozi?"terdengar suara _namja_.

Tao –_namja_ tadi– hanya diam, tak menyahuti panggilan _namja_ itu.

GREP

Sepasang tangan mendekapnya dari belakang. Bisa Tao rasakan hembusan nafas lembut di tengkuknya yang jenjang. Dia sudah hapal betul siapa yang melakukan ini.

"Hey, kenapa masih di luar?"suara berat itu berbisik di telinga Tao.

Tao hanya diam. Kalau ia menjawab, isak tangisnya akan pecah. _Namja_ itu mengeratkan dekapannya pada Tao.

SRET!

_Namja_ yang memeluk Tao tadi terkaget bukan main. Tao menghempaskan tangan yang melingkar di pinggangnya, tapi masih belum menatap wajahnya.

"Tao, kau kenapa? Apa _gege_ melakukan kesalahan?"tanya _namja_ bersurai pirang itu, terdengar khawatir.

_Namja_ pirang itu menyentuh pundak Tao, tapi Tao malah mendelik tidak mau. Tao pun menghela nafas panjang, lantas menatap Kris, _namjachingu_-nya itu.

"Ta-tao! Ka-kau kenapa menangis!?"pekik Kris, lantas hendak mengusap air mata Tao.

SRET!

Lagi-lagi Tao menghempaskan tangan Kris, kali ini lebih kasar. Kris hanya heran sekaligus cemas dengan tingkah _namjachingu_ di hadapannya itu.

"Kemana saja _gege_?"tanya Tao, terdengar ketus.

"Aku bekerja, Tao. Bagaimana mungkin kau lupa?"jawab Kris, dengan nada heran.

"_Gege_ berbohong. Tao tahu, kalau _gege_ itu tidak bekerja"ucap Tao, terdengar yakin.

"A-apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti"tanya Kris, meminta penjelasan.

"_Gege_ pasti berselingkuh, kan!? Jawab Tao, _ge_!"pekik Tao, tepat di depan wajah Kris.

Kris terbelalak. Entah memancarkan rasa takut, gelisah, cemas, atau sebagainya. Kris berusaha meraih tangan Tao, tapi Tao malah menghindar.

"A-aku mana mungkin berselingkuh darimu! Aku hanya mencintaimu, Tao!"jawab Kris.

Tao menggeleng, lantas meraih _handphone_-nya. Dia memperlihatkan sebuah foto di situ, membuat Kris terbelalak. Tampak dirinya tengah bersama _namja_ lain yang lebih kecil darinya, tampak mesra karena saling menyuapi satu sama lain di sebuah restoran mahal.

"Ta-tao–"gumam Kris, tidak percaya dengan apa yang ada di hadapannya.

"Tao tidak percaya! Ternyata _gege_ bermain di belakang Tao! Tao benci _gege_!"pekik Tao, lantas segera berlari keluar kamar.

Meninggalkan Kris yang diam membisu di balkon...

Tao berlari di jalanan, tak tentu arah. Dia hanya mengikuti nalurinya yang masih bekerja sesaat demi sesaat. Air matanya tidak terlihat. Ya, dia berlari di bawah pancaran hujan.

"Hiks– Kris _gege_ jahat!"pekiknya sekuat-kuatnya, berusaha melepaskan segala emosinya.

Tao berhenti di sebuah persimpangan jalan. Tao mengatur nafasnya, tak peduli bajunya basah karena hujan dan keringat. Dia mengendarkan pandangannya, lantas bingung. Dia belum pernah ke tempat itu sebelumnya.

"I-ini dimana?"gumamnya.

Tao berlari menuju sebuah halte bus, lantas duduk di situ. Tangannya mendekap dirinya erat, berusaha menghangatkan tubuh. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat, dengan bibirnya yang mulai pucat.

"Brrr– di-dingin"gumamnya.

Tao menatap sebuah peta jalur bus di situ. Tao memerhatikannya, lantas terpekik.

"I-ini di Seoul Gangnam!"pekik Tao, tidak percaya dengan daerah dimana ia berada.

Kris mengusap wajahnya kasar di meja kerjanya. Dia begitu menyesali semuanya. Bagaimana bisa seseorang berhasil memergokinya berkencan dengan sekretarisnya, lantas mengambil fotonya dan memberikannya pada Tao.

"Argh!"sergahnya seraya mengacak rambutnya kasar.

BRES!

Kris menengok ke arah jendela. Hujan turun sangat deras, menyapa kota Seoul. Kris berdiri, lantas menatap kota Seoul dengan tatapan kaget.

"Tao!"pekik Kris.

Kris segera meraih tas kerjanya, lantas berlari keluar. Bawahan-bawahannya hanya menatapnya heran, karena Kris berlari sangat cepat. Sesampainya di _parking area_, Kris segera memasuki mobilnya dan menyalakannya.

BRM!

Kris melajukan mobilnya agak cepat. Tatapannya tampak gelisah. Dia melihat seluruh pelosok gang dan perempatan yang ia lewati.

"Tao, _mianhae_"gumamnya, dengan setitik air mata di pipinya.

"Brr– di-dingin"terdengar suara Tao, semakin lemah dan lemah saja.

Tao berjalan dengan sekuat tenaga di trotoar. Hujan benar-benar deras saat itu, membuatnya menggigil kedinginan. Bibirnya pucat pasi, hampir tidak berwarna. Matanya sayu, dengan bulir-bulir hujan di bulu matanya. Rambutnya basah. Sepatu yang ia kenakan juga sudah digenangi air.

"Brrr– di-dingin. Ta-tao tidak– brr tahan"gumamnya, dengan mata mulai berkunang-kunang.

Tao mengerjap beberapa kali, lantas terus berjalan. Tidak ada orang yang lalu lalang di situ. Hanya lampu jalan yang menemani langkahnya.

BRM!

Terdengar suara mobil. Tao tidak berpikir untuk menumpang. Dia terus berjalan.

TAP TAP TAP

Terdengar suara langkah kaki, meskipun suara itu tenggelam oleh suara hujan. Tao terus melangkah, berharap itu bukan orang yang berniat jahat padanya.

"TAO!"

Tao sadar kalau seseorang memanggilnya. Ketika pendengarannya mulai senyap, dia menengokkan kepalanya ke belakang dengan sekuat tenaga.

"K-kris _ge_"gumamnya dengan bibirnya yang semakin bergetar hebat.

BRUK!

Kris menggenggam tangan itu dengan kuat, berusaha menyalurkan kehangatan pada tubuh kaku itu. Tubuh itu terbaring tak berdaya di kasur, dengan wajah dan kulit yang memucat.

"Tao, sadarlah"gumamnya, dengan air mata mengalir lembut di pipinya.

Kris benar-benar menyesal. Dia menyesali semuanya. Dia sudah memutuskan '_namjachingu_' gelapnya itu, meskipun _namja_ itu tidak terima perlakuan Kris. Kris memutuskannya secara sepihak, lantas mengusir _namja_ itu dari kamar Tao. Ya, kini mereka berada di rumah sakit.

"Tao, _ireonna_. _Mianhaeyo_, Taozi-ku. _Jebal_"ucap Kris, terdengar pasrah dan bergetar.

"Eungh"

Kris terperangah takjub. Tao menggumamkan lenguhan manisnya. Kris mengecup tangan itu berkali-kali, apalagi saat Tao mengerjapkan matanya.

"I-ini dimana?"gumamnya.

"Tao!"pekik Kris, lantas mendekap erat _namja_ manis bersurai hitam itu.

"K-kris _ge_!?"kaget Tao, ketika menyadari siapa yang memeluknya.

"_Mianhaeyo_, Tao! Aku benar-benar salah! Aku benar-benar keterlaluan! Jangan tinggalkan aku!"ucap Kris, dengan isakan kecil di bibirnya.

Tao hanya diam. Dia masih ingat jelas bagaimana foto Kris bersama _namja_ lain itu. Kris –yang mengerti perasaan Tao– pun menggenggam tangan Tao erat.

"Tao, tatap aku. Aku akan jelaskan semuanya"gumam Kris, membuat Tao menatapnya dengan enggan.

TES

Setitik air mata menetes lembut dari mata Kris, lantas jatuh di atas tangan Tao. Tao hanya bisa diam, meskipun dalam hatinya dia ingin sekali mengusap air mata itu.

"A-aku– aku memang selingkuh! Aku memang berkencan dengan _namja_ lain. A-aku memang _namja_ biadab yang tak tahu diuntung! A-aku ini menjijikkan, tidak berguna, kotor, dan benar-benar menusukmu! A-aku sudah melukai _namja_ yang mencintaiku dengan tulus, membuatku sakit sendiri merasakannya. A-aku mengakui semuanya! Aku memang _namja_ sialan, persetan dengan tubuh ini, aku mengakui semuanya! A-aku memang tak pantas menjadi milikmu, Taozi"jelas Kris, dengan umpatan-umpatan yang ia layangkan untuk dirinya sendiri.

Tao menangis deras. Dia sakit melihat Kris seperti ini. Kris tidak seperti 'Kris'-nya yang sebenarnya. Yang selalu kuat dan tegas, kini tampak rapuh dan bimbang. Yang selalu bahagia dan romantis, kini tampak muram dan memilukan.

"Ge-_gege_"gumam Tao.

"A-aku tidak pantas kau panggil seperti itu! Asalkan kau mau memaafkanku, Tao! Kalaupun kau memintaku untuk putus, aku bersedia! A-aku tahu, aku ini sudah gila! Kalau kau ingin berselingkuh dengan _namja_ manapun, a-aku bersedia! A-aku tak bisa menjagamu, Tao. A-aku ini pengecut yang memalukan"lanjut Kris, dengan air mata semakin deras.

"Aku tahu, aku tak pantas untukmu, tapi dengarlah aku sebentar. Kalau bukan denganmu, bagaimana bisa aku merasa bahwa tangan ini begitu cocok denganku? Kalau bukan denganmu, bagaimana aku bisa bertahan menghadapi semua ini? Kalau kau bukan milikku, bagaimana bisa aku bermimpi sepanjang malam tentang dirimu? Bagaimana bisa?"lanjut Kris, membuat Tao berdecak kaget.

Kris melepas genggamannya pada tangan Tao secara perlahan dan enggan, lantas berdiri. Tubuhnya tampak sangat basah, karena hujan-hujanan tadi.

"Aku– aku akan pergi ke Jepang esok hari, melanjutkan kerjaku di sana. Ka-kau takkan melihatku lagi, Tao. _Saranghaeyo_, tapi perasaanku ini, tidak ada artinya"ucap Kris dengan tulus, lantas beranjak pergi.

GREP!

Kris membeku. Tao mendekap pinggangnya dari belakang, lantas membenamkan kepalanya pada punggung gagah Kris. Tao melepas paksa selang infusnya dengan cepat, lantas segera berlari ke Kris. Kris meraba tangan Tao yang memancarkan darah karena selang infus terlepas.

"Ta-tao, lihatlah! Tanganmu berdarah! Kembalilah tidur!"pekik Kris dengan panik.

Kris membalikkan badannya. Tao tampak berdiri, tepat di hadapannya. Kepalanya tertunduk, namun Kris bersumpah bisa melihat titik-titik air menitik dari kepala Tao.

"Tao, jangan menangis. Jangan menangis seperti ini. Aku rela melakukan apapun agar kau berhenti menangis. Kalau kau mau aku pergi, aku– akan pergi sekarang juga. Kumohon"ucap Kris seraya mengusap air mata Tao.

"Hiks– jangan pergi, _ge_"gumam Tao, dengan isakan dari bibir manisnya.

"Aku tak bisa, Tao. Aku benar-benar harus pergi, kembali ke Jepang. Kau juga takkan menemui bajingan brengsek sepertiku lagi"ucap Kris, terdengar sendu.

GREP!

"Tao sudah memaafkan _gege_! _Mianhaeyo_! Jangan pergi! _Nado saranghae_!"pekik Tao, dengan Kris di dekapannya.

Kris terbelalak, lantas membalas dekapan Tao. Kris membenamkan wajahnya pada tengkuk Tao, menghirup wangi memabukkan Tao yang begitu bagaikan candu.

"_Saranghae_, Tao. Aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu"gumam Kris.

"Tao mau ikut _gege_!"pekik Tao, membuat Kris terbelalak.

"Ta-tapi, kau harus di sini, Tao"elak Kris.

"Pokoknya Tao mau ikut! Kalau _gege_ mau melakukan apapun untuk Tao, maka Tao akan melakukan hal yang sama!"pekik Tao, terdengar final.

"_Arraseo_. Kita berangkat besok"ucap Kris, lantas tersenyum.

"_Gege_, _gomawo_, sudah mau jujur pada Tao"gumam Tao, membuat Kris terharu.

"_Mianhaeyo_, Tao. Aku benar-benar bodoh, menyia-nyiakan cinta tulusmu"ucap Kris, kembali terdengar sendu.

"Ini akan jadi pelajaran berharga bagi kita, _ge_!"pekik Tao, terdengar ceria.

Kris tersenyum melihat tingkah Tao. Mereka pun berlari kabur dari rumah sakit, lantas menuju kediaman Kris di Seoul Yeonshinnae. Tak luput senyuman mereka yang terus terpatri di wajah keduanya, memancarkan kesan hangat dan romantisme dalam atmosfir nafas mereka.

Cinta itu memang menyakitkan. Adakalanya dia hampir terenggut dari hati kita. Tapi, siapapun akan luluh, dengan cinta yang tulus. Cinta yang akan memaafkan sang kekasih, apapun itu kesalahannya. Cinta yang rela kembali merajut benang baru, karena benang yang lama telah terbuang. Cinta yang tulus akan rela melakukan apapun demi sang kekasih, meskipun itu harus menyangkut nyawa...

THE END-

KYYAAAAAA! #dipeluk suho -_-

[R]ead, [C]omment, and [L]ikenya, pleaseee! #puppy eyes gagal


End file.
